Avengers, The
| running time = 143 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $220,000,000 IMDB; The Avengers (2012); Box office/BusinessBox Office Mojo; The Avengers (2012) | gross revenue = $623,357,910 (US) $1,511,757,910 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) }} The Avengers is an American action film that blends elements of science fiction with superhero fantasy. It is based on The Avengers family of comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. It is the seventh film in the continuity of the growing Marvel Cinematic Universe and the final installment in Phase One of the series following the release of Iron Man and Incredible Hulk in 2008, Iron Man 2 in 2010, and Thor and Captain America: The First Avenger, which were both released in 2011. The movie was succeeded in Marvel Cinematic Universe continuity by Iron Man 3 in 2013, as well as the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. television series that same year. It was then followed by Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Guardians of the Galaxy (the latter two released in 2014) before receiving its own direct sequel, Avengers: Age of Ultron in 2015. The Avengers was directed and co-written by Joss Whedon with Zak Penn as screenwriter. It was produced by Marvel Studios in association with Paramount Pictures and released theatrically by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in standard and 3D on May 4th, 2012. The main cast of The Avengers are all actors who have appeared in previous Marvel films and are now reprising their respective characters. It stars Robert Downey, Jr. as billionaire industrialist Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, Chris Evans as the time-displaced World War II patriotic hero Captain America (Steve Rogers), Mark Ruffalo donning the proverbial "purple pants" of Doctor Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk (replacing Ed Norton who departed from the project early in production), Chris Hemsworth as the Asgardian warrior Thor, Scarlett Johansson as Russian spy Natasha Romanoff - the Black Widow, and Jeremy Renner as the arrow-slinging adventurer Hawkeye (Clint Barton). Other actors who have returned to the franchise include Tom Hiddleston as Loki Laufeyson, Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson, Stellan Skarsgård as Doctor Erik Selvig and Samuel L. Jackson as S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury. One new face that emerges in this film however is How I Met Your Mother star Cobie Smulders in the role of Fury's second-in-command, Maria Hill. Cast Notes & Trivia * This film is also known by the title Marvel's The Avengers. * ''The Avengers'' was released on DVD in Region 1 format and Blu-ray (region free) on September 25th, 2012. Amazon.com; The Avengers (2012); Blu-ray/DVD combo pack The collection was released as a four-disc combo pack which included both the Blu-ray and DVD, as well as a bonus Blu-ray 3D edition, digital copy plus a music download. Special features on the Blu-ray includes director's commentary by Joss Whedon, the music video to the Soundgarden song "Live to Rise", a gag reel, deleted and extended scenes and the Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 mini-movie. The film has also been included on the Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase One Blu-ray collection, which was released on April 2nd, 2013 by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. Amazon.com; Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase One - Avengers Assembled (10-Disc Limited Edition Six-Movie Collector's Set) Blu-ray (2012) * Production on The Avengers began on April 25th, 2011. The first shots of the movie were filmed in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Secondary shooting began in May of that year. Principal filming concluded on July 25th, 2011 for a total ninety-two day film shoot. * The Avengers grossed $207,438,708 over its opening weekend, ranking in at number 1 for the week of May 4th. It was screened in 4,349 theaters at it widest release, averaging $47,698 per theater. or Hulk will SMASH!"]] * The Avengers closed out of theaters on October 4th, 2012 - eight days after the release of the film on DVD and Blu-ray. The film had remained in release for twenty-two weeks, totalling 154 days. * Marvel Comics published two comic book limited series tie-ins to The Avengers in 2012, both of which served as prequels to the film. There was ''Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'', which ran for four issues and was also offered as a digital copy as well and there was ''Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes'', which ran for three issues and spotlighted Natasha Romanoff - the Black Widow. There was also the one-shot special, ''Avengers: The Avengers Initiative'' #1, which was released to coincide with the world premiere of the film. * The Avengers marks the second sci-fi/action film directed by Joss Whedon. His first genre film work was helming the 2005 movie Serenity, which was based on the short-lived, but much-beloved TV series Firefly. Whedon is also known for creating other cult favorite programs such as Buffy the Vampire Slayer, its spin-off Angel and Dollhouse. * The World Security Council, as seen in this film, is actually a fictional organization, but its overall concept is loosely based on that of the United Nations. Recommendations * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Incredible Hulk (2008) * Iron Man (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Thor (2011) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) See also * The Avengers * The Avengers images * The Avengers gallery * The Avengers characters * The Avengers locations * The Avengers miscellaneous * Iron Man * Iron Man films * Iron Man comics * Iron Man programs * Iron Man characters * Iron Man villains * Iron Man images * Iron Man creators * Iron Man cast & crew * Iron Man miscellaneous External Links * * * * The Avengers at Wikipedia * * * The Avengers at the MCU Wiki * * The Avengers at the Marvel Movies Wiki * The Avengers at The Avengers Movie Wiki References Category:Articles Category:Films Category:2012/Films Category:May, 2011/Films Category:Avengers/Films Category:Avengers (2012)/Media Category:1st installments Category:Marvel Studios Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Powers Boothe Category:Jenny Agutter Category:Arthur Darbinyan